Souls are paid, by the equivalent price
by Anfitrite-aquarius
Summary: [2 Drabbles] En la transmutación de cuerpo de alphonse, ¿que pasa? La vida de alphonse depende de su hermano, ¿que hará ED por su hermano? pésimo summary . entren y lean y me dejan review XD
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Anfitriteaquarius**

**Disclamer: full metal alchemist no me pertenece.**

**Summary: 2 Drabbles En la transmutación de cuerpo de alphonse¿que pasa? La vida de alphonse depende de su hermano¿que hará ED por su hermano? **

**Nota de autora: más angs, XD, no ahí yaoi. Ni elricest, ni nada de eso (aunque me duela decirlo T.T) pero por supuesto, se verá el visible amor de los hermanos, pero no es elricest me entiende? XD, es dedicado a todos lo que leen mi fics , pero sobretodo a Ilye-aru y anni-chan diethel que cumplieron años en estos días, y quería hacerles algo, pero mi inspiración viene muy tarde T.T ojalá les guste! Y disfrútenla! (aunque se una porquería lol). **

**Drabble p.v.o ed**

**Drabble p.v.o al**

* * *

P.V.O ED

Escucho tu respiración tan cerca de mí que siento tu roce tan cercano y real, una esperanza, queriendo que nuestros deseos por fin se cumplan, ahora, en nuestro santuario oscuro, con visibles símbolos de alquimia, buscamos un renacer.

**-Al ¿estás listo?**

**-Hai…nissan…confío en ti**

Sabes que nuestro sagrado sueño no fracasará, no caeremos en desgracia, y al menor derrumbe, el odio retendrá la lluvia, todo ha comenzado, tú no distingue más que una luz mortecina_, y unimos nuestras almas en mil sollozos_, escucho tus gritos de dolor, pero si me detengo ahora ¿el resultado no podría ser peor? Saboreo tus lagrimas como si estuvieran en mi rostro, y se que nuestros rezos no fueron suficientes¿tu cuerpo se habrá recuperado? Me uno a ti, en pasos pesados, y en desespero siento un fluido líquido en mis pies, _adictos al sufrimiento, _tu bello cuerpo yacido en mis pies, cubierto por una manta de sangre, las lágrimas sigue cayendo al suelo, mientras mi mundo se desmorona.

**-¡AL!Responde¿Estás bien? AL por favor…No me dejes…Al…**

**-Si deseas salvarlo, primero tendrás que salvarte a ti mismo, no se libera al dolor con tu pena, dime ¿Qué harías para salvarlo?**

La puerta.

**-Daría todo y más allá de lo necesario por ver su cálido y dulce rostro una vez más.**

No me conformo con ver su rostro pálido y sin alguna sonrisa, con respiraciones pausadas que inca su pecho, veo tus cicatrices puramente esculpidas, desangrándose hasta que mueras u desaparezca, las he visto todas antes, preciosa y espléndida alma, el retorno de tu cuerpo, desafía a una tormenta espeluznante, el círculo del miedo.

**-¿Qué precio será esta vez, tendría que ser alto, una vida por una vida estas dispuesto?**

**-Tómala**

**-Entonces ese será tu mártir celestial.**

Al instante el cielo se torna negro y el infierno blanco, tu poseerás la subsistencia, mientras yo me vuelvo cenizas, querido hermano mírame sonreír, he muerto y me siento vivo, he cumplido mi promesa, y te tengo que abandonar porque no ahí sonrisa de un ángel sin la ira de un Dios.

**-Alphonse, te amo hermano, vive por los dos y nunca te rindas al sufrimiento, no sigas el ejemplo de tu cobarde hermano mayor. **

Es mi último respiro.


	2. PVO Al

P.V.O Al

Viendo más allá de lo que realmente puedo, espero un futuro conseguir junto a mi hermano, encerrado en paredes oscuras, en el medio de símbolos alquímicos, yaciendo más cercano el poder sentir, tocar, _lo que me arrebató el destino_, mi deseo es abrazar a mi hermano y al regresar juntos a casa, oler la fragancia de los bastos campos, procurando que se vuelvan estáticos en mi memoria.

**-Al ¿estás listo?**

**-Hai…nissan…confío en ti**

Confío plenamente en ti hermano, nunca me has defraudado, poniéndome a mí siempre antes de ti, se que has sacrificado mucho, para que nos podamos ver una vez más, _ahora no entiendo que pasa_, no puedo oírte y mi visión se vuelve borrosa, _mi alma se traslado a mi cuerpo,_ ¿ Por qué siento azotes contra mi cuerpo? como se abre mi carne lentamente y disipo sangre en aumento, trato de llamarte, pero tu nombre se disuelve entre mis gritos de dolor, mis lágrimas que surcan en mi rostro me satisfacen, _me hacen sentir vivo_, el dolor me agrada, _que masoquista_, estar si sentir nada por mucho tiempo te hace apreciar hasta el sabor de tus gotas cristalinas mezcladas en sangre, esta realidad me esta haciendo perder mi cordura, si pudiera detener el dolor ¿desearía que se fuera?

**-¡AL!Responde¿Estás bien? AL por favor…No me dejes…Al…**

_Hermano te escucho pero no tengo fuerza para responderte_

**-Si deseas salvarlo, primero tendrás que salvarte a ti mismo, no se libera al dolor con tu pena, dime ¿Qué harías para salvarlo?**

**-Daría todo y más allá de lo necesario por ver su cálido y dulce rostro una vez más.**

Trate de sonreír ante esa respuesta y se me hizo irónico que no puedas verme hacerlo aún con mi cuerpo, que esencia tan triste me he convertido, estoy débil, y el frío me asienta que respiro.

**-¿Qué precio será esta vez, tendría que ser alto, una vida por una vida estás dispuesto?**

**-Tómala**

**-Entonces ese será tu mártir celestial.**

No lo hagas, escúchame, nunca duermas, nunca te mueras, no te vallas, no me des la espalda, no te entregues al dolor, no cierres tus ojos, estoy asustado, inmovilizado por mi miedo, muerte ante mis ojos aunque no la pueda ver, se que estás en tus últimos momentos porque siento mi renacer por venir¿qué debo hacer? Si él se fue ¿debo vivir? Es mi comienzo ¿debo empezar? Abandonando todo por lo que he caído, y levantarme para encontrar el final.

**-Alphonse, te amo hermano, vive por los dos y nunca te rindas al sufrimiento, no sigas el ejemplo de tu cobarde hermano mayor. **

-**ED, también te amo, y aunque se nos has imposibilitado estar juntos, estaré en este mundo por ti, esperando el día de mi muerte para regresar a ti. **

**-Al y ED:**

_**-Estaremos juntos aunque no nos podamos ver.**_

* * *

Bueno terminó, no olviden el review, y hana muchas gracias por la idea de de hacer p.v.o de al también así se ve más decente XD.

Si el último párrafo les suena, es que me inspire de una canción de evanescence. XD


End file.
